The random adventures of Nicole and Dylan
by Hiei's ice angel
Summary: After fighting with Sora, Nicole and Dylan finally return to Earth. But, evil sisters, randomness,a nd Nicole getting captured is not what they counted on! Very funny and a little OOCness! Rated to be safe! R & R
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Gieco, Dylan, or any other thing in here! Tetsuya owns Kingdom hearts and Dylan own himself. I only own Nicole, who's myself!

-------------------------------

Nicole was one of the best keyblade masters if three ever was one. Well, other then Sora and Dylan that is. Nicole, along side Dylan, had accompanied Sora on his journey and helped him with the many quests he was given. They fought many fierce battles. But now, with nothing but a pot on her head and a spatula and cheese grader in her hands, the hallway was her battlefield. She tiptoed down the dark corridor and opened the door. She shielded her eyes from the most evil…PINK! She fell backwards as a stuffed moogle hit her in the head. As I said, she had fought many fierce battles, but this was her toughest challenge yet. BABYSITTING HER BRATTY LITTLE SISTER!

"OW! LISTEN UP YOU BRAT! I'M THE BOSS NOW! YOU'RE GOING TO EAT DINNER AND WATCH TV WHILE I CHAT ON THE INTERNET! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Nicole shouted at the little girl.

A few moments later…

Nicole was lying on her front with Samantha, her little sister, sitting on her back. She was holding her foot up. Nicole yelped in pain. Just then, Sami got off and walked away.

"Here." Someone said as they stuck out their hand. Nicole took it and looked up.

"Oh, hey Dylan. What's up?" Nicole asked.

"How long?" Dylan asked emotionally.

"Huh?" Nicole inquired.

"How long have you been hiding the greatest video game character EVER from me?" Dylan shouted dramatically as he pulled Rikku out of the hallway.

"Dylan, I meant to tell you!" Nicole started.

"No, I've had enough…" Dylan finished.

"Dylan," Nicole said turning him around, "I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Gieco!"

"UH!" Dylan cried before turning his back.

"I saved. I thought that meant some thing to you!" Nicole said. They turned and looked at each other seriously. Then, a smile crept onto Nicole's face. Then, before you know it, they were on the cracking up.

Rikku rose an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side.

"Don't ask…" Leon started as he stepped out from anbother room.

"YOU HAVE THEM HERE TOO?" Dylan freaked.

"SO?" Nicole inquired.

"How'd you get them here?" Dylan asked.

"Simple…anyway, I have some dreadful news…" Nicole started.

"What?" Dylan asked as he sat down.

"I asked them if they wanted Mountain Dew..." Nicole continued.

"Yes yes? TELL ME WHAT HAPPENS WOMAN!" Dylan said as he shook her.

"They…they don't know what Mountain Dew is!" Nicole said as she pretended to cry.

"GASP!" Dylan concluded.

"It was terrible!" Nicole said as Sora walked out.

"Am I interrupting something?" Sora joked.

"Sora, do I need to get personal with the Honey Nut Cheerios Bee?" Dylan asked Sora.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sora cried out.

"Sora, can you go and get Riku for me?" Nicole said as she took something from her bag. It looked like a letter.

"I'd rather go and get Kairi…" Sora joked.

"Would you rather have an atomic wedgie so fierce you stop growing?" Nicole said evilly.

"I'll go get Riku now!" Sora said as he bolted off.

"Yeah, that's what I thought! Hey Dyl, you want some thing to drink?" Nicole asked as she looked over at Dylan. He and Rikku were flirting intensely. Nicole smiled and rolled her eyes as she walked into the kitchen. Just then, a scream and glass shattering is heard and Dylan and the others run into the kitchen. There is glass on the floor, a piece of Nicole's blue shirt on the glass on the window, a little bit of blood, but no Nicole.

-----------------------

DUNDUNDUN! OK, you review and I'll update ok? Review!


	2. Wanna be in this story?

Nicole: I'm back!

Riku: We're all gonna die!

Nicole: Shut up!

Dylan: (Walks in) HEY! I WANNA WRITE THE NEXT PART! I WANNA WRITE THE NEXT PART!

Nicole: You can help write the next chapter…Sora, please do the disclaimer.

Sora: I don't wanna!

Nicole: DO THE FREAKING DISCLAMIER!

Sora: FINE! Nicole doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or any thing but herself!

Nicole: Good boy… (Gives him a cookie) Oh, and Sonora-sama, that'd be awesome if I could get into the story. On that subject, I highly recommend Lady Sonora of the Black Rose's KH story, Love amongst the coconuts. It's just plain awesome!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where'd Nikki go?" Rikku asked.

"Don't know," Riku started as he pulled the bloody piece of cloth from the window, "But we're gonna find out."

"_WE_?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, we." Riku said.

So, they set off to find Nicole. Well, they set off to find the Gummi Ship. After they found it, they went to Destiny Islands.

"Whoa…" Rikku stated as she hopped onto the sand.

"Nothing like Besaid ya?" Wakka said to himself as he stepped down.

"Yeah, we used to live here before Nicole took us to Hell --I mean-- Earth." Sora said.

"Can focus on the matter at hand?" Riku asked.

"You mean, the fact that your fly is down?" Sora joked.

"NO! We need to find Nicole you dumbass." Riku said before setting off towards the Secret Place. Wakka and Tidus played blitz ball and Dylan…well, he flirted with Rikku. AGAIN!

"Riku…" A faint voice whispered. He turned around to see Kairi.

"What do you want?" Riku asked impatiently.

"Um…I think I know where Nicole went…" Kairi said.

"Where?" Riku blurted out.

"She had a letter for you before she vanished. I read it. It was from somebody named the Organization. She had to go to some castle." Kairi said.

"Not Zexion again…." Riku muttered.

"Who?" Kairi asked.

"No one. Just go." Riku said as he left for the beach.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!" Rikku called as Riku flew off in the Gummi Ship. HE finally arrived. The large doors slammed behind him. He walked in and looked around. No sign of Nicole anywhere. He sighed and continued walking.

"I haven't been attacked once yet," Riku started, his small words echoing in the big room, "That's too weird."

"Not really." Someone said from the top of the stairs.

"Who are you? What've you done with Nicole?" Riku spat out.

"Nicole? Who's Nicole? I'm--"

-----------------------------------------------

OK! See the person that just talked? That could be you! Or, if you want, you can be in this story. Just fill out the form below and I'll see if I get you in. Most will be accepted!

Name

Age

Gender

Fighting Style

Weapon Description

Looks (Must have hair, eyes, skin, and height)

Clothes

Personality

And anything else you'd like to throw in! Review!


	3. Enter: Sonora

I don't own KH! I can't contact you Sonora because my mom won't let me email other people I don't know… (GRRR!)…But yeah, I'd love to be Kaname's sister! YAAAAAAAAAAY! Btw, I don't have all of your powers at once because it would be confusing. Your full profile will come soon.

--------------------------

"Who're you?" Riku asked.

"My name is Axel." The man said as he stepped down the stairs. Within moments, a fight erupted through the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nicole woke up with blurry vision. She seemed to be in an old chamber. There was a girl sitting on a bed a few yards away.

"S-Sonora?" Nicole whispered as she sat up. The girl turned around.

"You alright?" She asked calmly. Nicole nodded and smiled. She got up and hugged her.

"I…haven't seen you in ages….my friend." Nicole said. Sonora smiled. Wow, she barely ever did that. They broke apart and started to talk. Nicole looked into her eyes. They were the greenest green she had ever seen! They matched beautifully with her white, porcelain skin.

"So, what're you here for?" Sonora asked, flinging her red hair over her shoulder. Black lowlights present.

"They want to me to rejoin the Organization…" Nicole started. Sonora clenched her fist.

"They took away my weapons…" Sonora said suddenly.

"Well, you do know magic right?" Nicole said.

"Yeah, but these walls are magic proof. This sucks…" Sonora replied. She…was so…calm. Nicole sighed. She was so nervous. Sonora was always calm, collected. She never panicked. Nicole looked at her clothes and smiled. So like her. She had a pair of black silk capri pants with drawstrings at the bottom of the legs and at the waist and a red silk Chinese blouse with a red dragon on the back. She also had two silver rings. One on each ring finger. One had a ruby and one had an onyx. I believe they made her impervious to magic.

"So, how long will it take to get out of here?" Nicole wondered out loud.

"Not long," Sonora said standing up, "I've been working on a new trick. I think I finally got it." She walked up to the door and concentrated. The hinges and locks on the door slowly melted and became weak. Sonora then kicked the door open and the duo walked out.

"That…was awesome!" Nicole said about halfway down the hall.

"Thanks. Now, where did they put my weapons?" Sonora wondered as they checked some of the rooms. They finally found them in a weird room where everything was upside down. She grabbed them quickly and ran out. Nicole gazed at her weapons. A sword that was made of some kind of red metal. It had a black handle. The blade was curved.

"Those are so cool." Nicole finally said.

"Yeah," Sonora replied as she put a small, black gun in a holster on her waist, "This gun never runs out of bullets. I remember how that happened…" Sonora started.

Flashback…

Two small children looking like Nicole and Sonora were playing in the fields. Well, Nicole was playing and Sonora was watching. The ground began to shake! Axel ran out and pushed the girls to the ground. A bullets shot past their heads. Axel threw the gun at Sonora and told her to run far, far away with Nicole. Sonora was like a big sister to Nicole.

"No, I'm staying Axel!" Sonora replied as she ran up with the gun.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Axel shouted as he threw her into the air with Nicole. Sonora could fly for 20 minutes before having to go back down. Sonora couldn't put Nicole in danger and was forced to fly off as her world was obliterated. That's when she started to grow cold. That's when she hated Axel. She hated him for making her leave. He didn't let her save her world.

End Flashback…

They continued to walk until Sonora stopped abruptly. Nicole walked a few steps before turning around.

"Nori?" Nicole whispered as she looked at Sonora. Tears were rolling down her white cheeks. Nicole's eyes began to shake. Sonora never cried. There was something wrong. Terribly, terribly wrong. Nicolw hugged Sonora's 16 and a 1/2 year old form.

'_I'm 16 Axel! I can take care of myself! You got away from our world! But that didn't stop it from killing everyone!_' Sonora thought as she struggled to pull herself together.

"All those people…" Sonora whispered inaudibly as she wiped away her tears. Sonora was known as 'Whip' back home. She was called that because if you got her mad, she would turn to force on a snap. Like a whip. But what everybody didn't know was that she hated to kill people and tried to help people whenever it seemed right, even at the cost of her own life. Nicole was close to Sonora, but even she had no clue about Sonora's broken past. They quickly bolted into the closet as they heard someone coming. They stopped talking, crying, breathing. The door flung open to reveal--

-------------------

Ok! I will update soon! Sonora, you are my only reviewer! WAH! Oh well, at least my reviewer is cool! Review and tell me if I portrayed the character right. The crying had to be done because of the issue with her past. That will come in later chapter. Review!


	4. Enter: Crystal

OKIES! I DON'T OWN KH! CRYSTAL! YOU'RE IN!

----------------

The door flung open to reveal….

A girl with light blue eyes and light brown hair with blonde highlights stood in the doorway. She had a black shirt with 'Angel' written on it and a pair of jeans. She looked about 5 foot 3 and was about 15. She was holding a keyblade.

"What're you doing in here?" She asked as she leaned on the wall.

"Um…mopping?" Nicole answered.

"Who're you?" Sonora asked.

"My name is Crystal." She said.

A few moments later…

They were sitting on the floor talking. They knew that she was in the Organization.

"If you hate them so much, why are you one of them?" Sonora asked.

"I'm looking for someone." She said simply. Just then, Axel flew through the wall.

"Hey there you overgrown leprechaun!" Crystal joked. He didn't answer.

"Come with us ok?" Nicole requested as she grabbed her wrist. She nodded and ran. About two feet from the door, they leapt over a crack and landed on the outside. They got into the Gummi Ship and flew off with Riku. Nicole went to hug Riku, but Crystal hugged him first. Nicole froze in place as Crystal turned and bumped into her. Electricity shot at each other's eyes.

"Guys?" Sonora said.

"We're fine." Crystal said as she sat down. Nicole sat down as well.

"Ah. The love triangle," Sonora started, "Nicole loves Riku and so does Crystal. Riku likes Nicole, causing some tension between Nicole and Crystal." Nicole and Crystal laughed. They soon arrived back at Destiny Islands.

"Are you alright?" Sora asked as he hugged her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Nicole stated.

"Who're these guys?" Sora asked as they broke apart.

"This is my old friend Sonora. This is my new friend Crystal." Nicole stated. They both introduced themselves. Before you knew it, they were back at Nicole's house.

"Dylan wanted to forget about you and go back for some cheetos." Riku started.

"Hey! Cheetos…Nicole? Big decision!" Dylan shouted. Riku started to strangle him Homer Simpson style.

"RIKU! NO! DON'T KILL MY BOYFRIEND!" Rikku screamed.

"Boyfriend?" Dylan choked out as Riku let him go.

"I meant…uh…" Rikku stuttered. Dylan laughed and they walked off. Soon, Sonora turned in and it was just Nicole, Riku, and Crystal. They were watching TV.

"I love this show." Riku stated.

"Me too!" Crystal related. Nicole rolled her eyes at this. It was 11 when Riku finally turned in. Crystal and Nicole were left alone in the living room.

"So," Crystal said, breaking the silence, "You and Riku huh?"

"Well, we like each other, but we're not together," Nicole started, but then seen Crystal smile, "Yet."

"Oh," Crystal said sighing, "You're lucky. He's a real cutie." Crystal said.

"Yeah. I know." Nicole said as she looked up.

"How'd you two meet?" Crystal inquired.

"Um…Sora introduced us actually." Nicole said as she reminisced.

Flashback…

"HEY RIKU! THERE'S SOMEONE I WANT YOU TO MEET!" Sora shouted towards the tiny island.

"COMING!" Riku shouted back as he walked along the bridge. When he got down there, Nicole smiled sweetly and Riku froze.

"Yeah, Hey Riku? You might wanna stop drooling." Sora said as he patted Riku on the back.

"Shut up." Riku spat.

End flashback…

"Well," Crystal said between laughs, "That's a good way to meet someone!"

"I know. I was really flattered." Nicole said putting her hands behind her head.

"Well, we'd better turn in." Crystal said getting up.

"Goodnight." Nicole stated as she walked off.

"Nicole," Crystal said as she stopped and her voice was cold, "This whole Riku thing, it isn't a contest."

"Good," Nicole said while smirking, "Because you'd lose."

---------------

I know that was mean! But, I have to have tension as part of my plot! They'll become friends in time! Review!


	5. The boy

I don't own KH!

---------------

"SORA! WAKE UP!" Nicole shouted in Sora's ear.

"IT'S FOUR IN THE MORNING!" Sora shouted back.

"Well, we're going." Sonora stated plainly.

"Where?" Sora yawned.

"To Castle Oblivion," Crystal intervened, "I need to find someone." So, they all flew off in the Gummi Ship. Sonora and Nicole kept bugging Crystal about who it is that she's looking for.

"Is it a boy?" Nicole asked.

"Maybe." Crystal said plainly.

"Is it a girl?" Sonora asked.

"Maybe." Crystal answered. Nicole and Sonora smiled. They sat back and relaxed.

"HOLY CRAP!" Sora shouted as he shot his gun with all of his might. Sonora and Nicole looked out the window to see many heartless ships.

"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" Nicole shouted as she got up to the front and shot them out in no time at all. She gave control back to Sora and walked back to Sonora.

"How'd you do that?" Sora asked.

"I'm a video game fiend!" Nicole said grinning.

"Isn't that the truth." Sonora said. They laughed and soon arrived at the castle. Crystal bolted around the castle in a desperate search for this mystery person. Crystal and the others finally found themselves in a room with a girl sitting in a chair and a person leaning on the wall. Crystal stared at the person on the wall, tears filling her eyes.

-------------

OK! That was short! Crystal, you need to tell me the whole info you put for your character…except for him. Review and tell me!


End file.
